


Quick, kiss me!

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, cornered by enemy, life be like that sometimes, only salvation is to make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: You and Sam get cornered on a mission, with no way to escape. You need to hide your faces somehow 😏
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Quick, kiss me!

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” You chanted as you rounded the corner into a narrow hall, breaths short and fingers fumbling with the new holster on your thigh, the strap holding your weapon in place decided to get stuck and prevent you from using it.

“Stop- fucking- _swearing_!” Sam panted from behind you. You knew at least he had his gun, but kept it in the holster under his jacket - crowded clubs and civilians don’t mix well with guns. Someone should’ve told that to the Hydra agents chasing you through the building.

“Door!” Your cried out as you bolted forward towards a metal door with the word ‘exit’ sprayed all over it in multiple styles and colours.

Only seconds later, you slammed into the wall and groaned as you rubbed your sore nose. Sam only barely managed dodge you. “What the fuck?!”

“It’s a fake door, Sam!” You’ve never heard of such a stupid thing before - spray painting a fake door! Where is the health and safety control when you need them?!

“There’s no way we can make it to another one in time. They were right behind us.” Sam did his best to catch his breath after all the running, leaned heavily on his knees, but the thick air inside the club wasn’t helping much.

A man yelled something around the corner and you felt a fresh wave of panic wash over you. This was your first mission with Sam and you had wanted to knock him off his feet with your skills, but instead the two of you ended up cornered and you couldn’t even get your stupid gun out of your stupid thigh holster. You looked to Sam, whose eyes were fixed on the entrance to the hall you just ran down, straight into a trap.

“Sam? What do we do?” You hated how scared you sounded, but you were literally screwed. You had no communicators or back-up - this was supposed to be a simple ‘in-and-out, look around, look normal and leave’ kind of mission. Sam turned to you and you saw him biting his bottom lip in worry, no doubt trying to come up with a plan to save your asses. Somehow, that stressed you out even more, seeing the famous Falcon worried.

You slumped against the wall and rested your head against the cold concrete, eyes fixed on the ceiling, you took in a shaky breath, you needed a plan. Desperately so. Maybe if you did that over the top zig zag-off-the-walls move that Natasha taught you, you’d be able to get close enough to one agent and not get your guts shot through? Or maybe you should do Steve’s famous ‘Hail Hydra’ trick and fool them into -

“What if we do that thing they do in the movies?“ You blurted out suddenly, almost feeling a light bulb blinking inside your brain.

Sam scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “What _thing_?“

"Where they kiss to hide their faces, ya know?“ You gestured between the two of you, your voice strained because you couldn’t believe you were actually suggesting that to a man you barely knew.

Sam’s demeanour relaxed in an instant and he chuckled. "If you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve just said so.”

“I don’t - That’s _not_ what -” You tried to come up with a good response to that, any response really, but you knew you were busted, although you weren’t sure if Sam was actually aware that you totally had the hots for him.

Movement behind Sam caught your attention and your eyes widened in fear. You were so screwed!

“Alright, don’t move.” Sam suddenly grabbed your face, way gentler than you expected from a man with such impressive biceps, and before you could blink his lips were on you.

You froze immediately, not really expecting him to go with your dumb idea. Surely, Captain America would’ve come up with a better escape plan, but no, there he was, listening to you and kissing you.

Sam pulled away when you didn’t react for several seconds and looked at you confused. “You okay?”

You brain finally managed to catch up with the situation at hand and you broke out into a fit of giggles. “ _Fuck_ yeah!”

You launched forward and kissed him back this time, clumsy lips only just barely finding their target and he pushed you further into the corner, his tall posture and wide shoulders hid you completely from the agents chasing you, whose heavy-booted steps were echoing down the hall.

You really, really hoped they would fall for it, because despite the bulletproof vest Sam had under his sweatshirt, you were awfully aware of how vulnerable he was in favour of protecting you. You pulled away then, not sure if you should continue the undeniably awesome make out session, or if your should try attacking instead. Panicked eyes looked to Sam in search of guidance, but he didn’t say anything. He grabbed your hand and slowly, so as not to seem to suspicious, pulled it under his jacket and to the holster there.

“If they come too close, shoot.” He whispered in your ear before placing a kiss directly underneath it. You could see the agents closing in on you, but you were hidden enough so they didn’t see you watching their every step or taking the gun in hand.

As the agents kept getting closer, your grip got firmer and you heart started beating faster as you released the safety. The agents stopped a few feet away at the same time as Sam’s lips stopped moving on your neck, which you didn’t even notice happening because of your focus on the enemy. You wished you weren’t so stressed and could instead enjoy this moment with Sam, but of course Hydra just had to ruin everything.

Sam shifted a bit so your face was hidden again and you were about to pull the trigger when the agent closest to you relaxed his stance and lowered his gun. He turned to the others and laughed as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the two of you. They all then left, walking leisurely, still laughing and only when they turned the corner and you couldn’t see them anymore, you released a breath you didn’t realise you were holding in.

Sam sighed heavily as he leaned his forehead against yours and his shoulders slumped. You clicked the safety back on and let yourself relax finally.

“Holy shit.” You muttered in disbelief. Sam started laughing quietly, his entire frame shaking and you smiled too, his good mood was always infectious.

“I didn’t think that would actually work.” He chuckled as he lifted his head to check that the two of you really were alone.

Your eyes widened at that. “You didn’t- _Sam_!”

You went to slap him on the arm out of frustration but he was faster and grabbed your wrist. “Relax, it worked out, did it? Plus you had my gun, didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“See? Good girl.” He kissed your cheek casually and straightened his back to give you your personal space back but that was the last thing you wanted at the moment.

“Oh, no, no, no, you don’t call me _that_ and leave!” You pulled him back by the lapels of his jacket and he was already grinning at you when he leaned down and kissed you again, longer this time. Your senses flooded with nothing but Sam - the warmth coming from his body pressed against yours, the smell of his cologne, the taste of the iced coffee you had shared earlier and something that was purely Sam. You just wanted to drown in him.

You needed to break apart for air soon and you hated your lungs for that. “We should go, we need to check in with the team.” Sam said as he tugged you towards the exit.

“I don’t wanna.” You pouted, which made him laugh that body-shaking laugh of his.

Sam draped an arm over your shoulders and pulled you along before you talk him into more ‘great’ ideas. “How about we get out of here and then we have a look at that troublesome thigh holster of yours, hm?” His brows wiggled at you and you’d normally laugh at him, but you face was burning at the idea of his hands on you.

“Yeah, um-” You cleared your throat so you stop sounding like a squeaky toy. “Good idea.”


End file.
